Incubus
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: One curse sent a shattered and dark soul into Derek, bringing out a side of himself that even he doesn't recognize. The demon inside him is wanting to tear him down one fiber at a time. Derek doesn't trust himself long enough for the Pack to help. Can Stiles and the Pack save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", chanted a smooth female voice from the shadows of the Hale territory, knowing that the wolf she was after was nearby and able to hear her. Derek's head snapped up at the sound of the smooth and melodic voice that seemed to be drifting through the air, his green eyes were darting around the woods in an attempt to try and locate the owner of the voice. "Why did Scott have to send us all out here? I'm not a Beta, this is not the job for me.", asked Stiles as he tripped over a raised tree root again, for the third time in the patrol. "He was taking Peter's advice, which is something rare enough. There have been reports from Deaton and sightings by Peter and Chris about a woman from Limbo who has been making her way through the territories along the borders of Beacon Hills. She's making her way straight through Beacon Hills, meaning she'll cross through this territory.", explained Derek as he hauled up the teen, brushing the leaves and dirt from his signature red hoodie. "I didn't do enough research for this one, Sourwolf. What the hell is Limbo?", asked the teen as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Limbo is the world between life and death, lost souls and spirits usually get trapped there.", explained Derek as they walked through two bent overhanging trees. The wolf froze in his footsteps as he heard the melodic voice again, this time it was much closer than before, much louder.

"Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", repeated the female voice again, stronger and more firm than it was before. A low growl was building in the blue eyed Beta's throat as his body went rigid, he raised his nose to the air a bit and the scent of death blew through the air. "Derek? Dude? What is it?", asked Stiles as he looked around the woods frantically, his arms flailing as he practically spun in a circle trying to figure out what caught the wolf's attention. Derek had little time to respond before it felt as if his airway was being cut off; a startled gasp left his lips as he dropped to his knees. Without thinking, he started to claw at his own neck and throat in an attempt to free his airway; his nails were starting to turn to lethal claws as red gouges formed on his throat. "Derek?! What the hell?!", exclaimed Stiles as he tried to pull the wolf's claws away from his own neck, his eyes widening when he saw the wolf's lips starting to turn blue. "Lim. Limbo.", gasped out Derek as his claws started to pierce the sides of his neck as he tried to free his airway; his eyes were starting to take on a black rim around the edges. "No. No. Come on out! Jesus God, don't kill him!", screamed out the teen as he held the wolf's hands away from his neck, coaxing his claws to turn back to nails. "Such a weak, silly little human. I'm not going to harm your wolf, there would be no point in that. He will however serve his purpose.", explained the female voice as the scent of death got a bit thicker in the air around them.

Derek collapsed down onto his hands and knees as the black rim grew a bit thicker around the whites of his eyes, his vision swam and started to blur. "You're killing him! Scott! Isaac!", called out Stiles as he used his hand to hit the wolf in the chest a few times, to see if that would help get him to breathe again. "Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", repeated the female again before the scent of death faded completely from the air around them. The blue eyed Beta gulped in mouthfuls of air as soon as his airway was released from an unseen force, his sides and chest heaving as he caught his breath. "Derek? Can you hear me? Are you okay?", asked Stiles frantically as he urged the wolf to sit back on the ground, gently guiding the wolf's head between his knees as he caught his breath. "Sy hart klop nou met nuwe bloed. Sy siel is gesluit met 'n ander. Saam het hulle sale en word.", said Derek slowly and almost carefully under his breath, he raised his head and locked eyes with the teen in front of him. The wolf's eyes were no longer their natural green color, but a full pitch black, no green shown through and no white could be seen. "Jesus God! Sc-Scott! Isaac!", screamed out Stiles again as he crawled backwards away from the wolf quickly, his eyes wide in shock and slight fear, his heart could be heard racing a mile a minute in his chest.

"We heard you scream, man, from across the territory. What is it?", asked Scott as he and Isaac jogged into view, the True Alpha's eyes were rimmed red in concern. Isaac knelt down beside the blue eyed Beta, who was looking a bit stunned, his eyes returned to the natural green color. "We had a run in with the Limbo woman or whatever you want to call her. Dude, she's creepy! She did something to Derek, his eyes were completely black a second ago!", explained Stiles as he looked towards his best friend with wide eyes, his heart still racing in his chest. "He's not healing, Scott. What happened?", asked Isaac as he gently slid his thumbs over the puncture holes and shallow cuts along the older wolf's neck and throat. "I don't know how to explain it, man. Derek heard her before I even could figure out what was happening. One second everything is fine and the next he's tearing into his own throat with his lips turning blue. The woman managed to choke him from the inside of his body without even laying a finger on him. She wouldn't kill him because to her he had a purpose to fulfill.", explained Stiles as he watched Isaac try to take pain out of Derek's body, but no black veins were traveling up his arms. "It's not going to work, Isaac. Whatever that woman did is keeping me from healing and keeping the pain trapped in my body. We're going to need Deaton, and maybe even Peter.", explained Derek as he held Isaac's hands away from his neck, ignoring the grabbing motions those hands were giving him.

"Do you know how to find her? Is she still in the territory?", asked Scott frantically as he looked down at his second in command Beta. "If you can catch the scent of death anywhere in this territory, it's linked to her. The stronger the scent, the closer you are to her.", explained Derek as he got to his feet, holding onto Isaac's arm tightly when he swayed a little. "I'll send out Boyd, Erika, and Jackson later on tonight. You're in no shape to go back out if you're not healing and we can't take your pain. Peter would kill me if I sent you back out now.", explained Scott as they started their walk back to the Hale house. "And the one time I didn't bring my trusty bat.", muttered Stiles as he walked up to Derek's side and grabbed a fistful of the leather jacket to keep the wolf steady on his feet and to ground himself. "I don't think a bat is going to help something that is already dead.", explained Isaac as he looked over at Stiles, who looked as if he were holding onto the older Beta's jacket like a lifeline. "It's metal, it'll do something.", replied Stiles as they walked into the backyard of the Hale house property. "Stiles, stay with Isaac and the Pack. He knows what to do. I'll take Derek to Deaton's.", ordered Scott in his firm 'Alpha voice'. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him with a 'Really, dude?' look on his face, before he turned and walked off beside Isaac, muttering the words "Overprotective Alpha" under his breath.

Translation: "Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sys al asemhall" means "For her you will translate. For her you will see. For her you will hear. For her you will speak. You will turn yourself over and she shall breathe."

"Sy hart klop nou met nuwe bloed. Sy siel is gesluit met 'n ander. Saam het hulle sale en word." means "His heart beats with new blood. His soul is locked with another. Together they are one."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Isaac, no. Isaac, stop. Isaac, hands to yourself.", growled out Derek as he once again forced the wolf's hands back into his own lap. "You're still in pain and not healing, will you just let me do this? For once?", asked Isaac as he removed his hands from Derek's and once again placed one on the back of his neck. The older wolf's head fell back into the golden eyed Beta's as the pain started to leave his neck, his breathing becoming a little easier. "Don't take too much, Isaac. We don't need you passing out on us from taking more than you could handle.", whispered Derek as he turned his head in the other wolf's direction, a low purr building in his chest when he felt those fingers threading through his hair in small circles. "How's he doing, Isaac? We're almost there.", asked Scot as he turned onto the road that would lead to the veterinary clinic. "He still isn't healing and there's so much pain coming from him, it's light but there's a lot. I think I'm putting him to sleep back here.", explained Isaac with a sly smile on his face as he continued to rub the back of the wolf's head near the base of his neck in small circles. "Almost, 'Saac.", slurred out Derek as he let his head rest down on the wolf's arm, his breathing starting to even out as the tension had started to leave his body. "Don't let him fall asleep, we have no idea what that woman did to him. For all we know if he fell asleep it could be fatal.", explained Scott as he pulled up to the clinic and put the car in park.

"'M not sleeping.", muttered out Derek as he slowly opened his eyes, the black rim returning to where it was before. "But so close to it.", added in Isaac as he pulled his hand of the older wolf's neck, noticing the way he tried to hide the wince as the pain returned. "I'll let Deaton know that we're here.", called out Scott over his shoulder as he walked into the clinic, the bell above the door ringing out to signal that he was there. "Do you want me to do it again?", asked Isaac as he gestured towards the wolf's neck, making the grabby hands again at him. "I can handle it, Isaac. It's nothing too bad, kinda like a lingering ache.", explained Derek lowly, knowing that he could manage to keep his heart from jumping at the lie. The pain that was building inside of him was more than just an ache, and it was spreading from his neck throughout his upper body. He could tell that it would spread throughout his entire body in no time. "Come on back, Derek. Deaton just got done with one of the dogs and can fit us in before his next appointment.", explained Scott as he came back outside and held the door open for his two Betas. Isaac led the way inside with Derek in the middle of him and Scott, not only giving the older Beta a sense of comfort and security, but to also keep him from bolting. From behind, Scott could see the tension in the wolf's shoulders growing, knowing that he was more on edge than he was before. "Hello, boys. What can I help you with today?", asked Deaton as he took off a pair of white gloves and tossed them into the nearest bin along the wall.

"Limbo.", said Derek rather sharply as he rolled his head on his shoulders again in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was quickly building in them. "I see you had a run in with the mystery woman?", asked Deaton as he gestured for the wolves to come into one of the back rooms, making Derek take a seat on the examination table. "We crossed paths in the preserve; she locked onto our scent before we locked on her's. She wasn't going to kill me, because I had a purpose to fulfill for her.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he eyed up the vet cautiously, he still did not fully trust the man. "Isaac, Scott, were either of you there with him when he met the woman?", asked the vet as he tilted the wolf's head back and to the sides in order to fully examine the wounds on his neck. "We got there too late, Stiles was with him. He said something about Derek's eyes turning black.", explained Scott as he walked up to the older Beta's side. "Did she say something to him? To Stiles say if she said something?", asked Deaton as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a very large and an old looking book. "All I heard was 'Vir haar sal'.", started Isaac as he looked from Derek to Deaton, waiting for the older man to figure out what she had said. "For her you will translate. For her you will see. For her you will hear. For her you will speak. You will turn yourself over and she shall breathe.", translated the vet as he looked down at the book on his desk. Derek's head snapped up as Deaton spoke the translation, his eyes now completely black. "His heart beats with new blood. His soul is locked with another. Together they are one.", explained Derek with a coy smile on his lips, a broken and dry chuckle leaving his lips as his legs swung back and forth on the table.

"You're not Derek. What the hell did you do with Derek?", demanded Scott as he walked over with his claws out and eyes blazing as he made a move to grab hold of the Beta's shirt to haul him up. Before Scott had the chance to get his hands on Derek, the wolf has his own claws placed around his own neck, the tips of the claws poised over an artery. "One wrong move, wolf, and I'll slice his throat open with his own claws. Let him bleed out in front of you.", spoke out the blue eyed Beta as a coy smirk covered his lips, his claws still poised over his throat. "Scott, Isaac, both of you take a step back. With his eyes fully black, he's no longer in control, you never know what he's capable of doing now.", explained Deaton as he placed himself between the Beta and the other wolves. "A bunch of puppies trying to follow an inexperienced Alpha. One who is still chasing his own tail.", taunted Derek as he kept his claws poised over his throat. Whatever was inside of him was clearly ready to kill him if needed be, but they could tell that whatever it was wasn't ready to lose its host just yet. "We are not here to harm you, and we know that you won't harm your host just yet.", said Deaton calmly as he approached the wolf on the examination table. "Oh, but I already am. As long as I'm residing in him, he will be in forever agony.", explained the wolf as his eyes remained black, the coy smirk never leaving his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Take it easy, you've already injured his neck. Anymore wounds of the degree and your host will die and you're not letting him heal.", explained Deaton as he held his hands up in surrender, having those pitch black eyes following every movement he made. "This pretty little host isn't going to die. Yet. With my power combining with his, we'll be unstoppable. His wolf is quite the specimen.", explained Derek with a low voice, not sounding like himself any more than he was before. "What exactly do you want Derek for?", asked Scott as he walked closer to the examination table, his eyes blazing red. Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed the Alpha's arm when whatever was inside of the Beta dug the claws a bit further into his neck. "I plan on tearing this one down fiber by fiber; he's not as strong on the inside as you all think he is. Although he is putting up quite a fight to get back in control, practically tearing himself open from the inside of his mind. This one will be fun to tear down, much more to work with than the others. Anger, guilt, regret, hate. There's so much in this host.", explained Derek as he kept his eyes locked on the glowing red eyes. "And the pain that you're causing him?", asked Stiles as he cautiously walked up to the Alpha's side, as if wanting to get closer to Derek. "It'll only help tear him down faster. Do you know what too much pain does to an animal?", asked the Beta as the coy smirk grew a bit wider. "It drives them mad, they usually have to be put down.", explained Deaton as he reached behind himself onto the side table, his hand searching for the syringe.

"All in due time.", replied the blue eyed Beta as he threw his head back and let out an agonizing roar, loud enough that everybody in the room had to cover their ears to keep their eardrums from bursting. The vet's hand closed down around the syringe as he lunged towards Derek, the only thing that stopped him was when the Beta's hand closed down around his wrist, keeping him from putting the needle anywhere near his body. "What happened?", panted out Derek as he swayed in his position on the examination table, his eyes almost rolling back into his skull from the effects of the pain and transition. "Oh my god, thank god!", called out Stiles as he and Scott both lunged at the older wolf and wrapped their arms around him, hugging every part of him that they could get their hands on. "Need. To. Breathe.", managed out Derek as he tried to get the two of them off of him, only successfully getting them to loosen their grips. "You scared the hell out of us Derek! Deaton almost had to sedate you before that 'thing' left you.", explained Scott as he released his Beta, his eyes now returning back to a dark brown. "Dude, your eyes were black! No green and no white, nothing but black!", exclaimed Stiles as his arms flailed in disbelief, his own eyes wide. "Derek, the woman from Limbo has transferred an entity into your body.", explained the vet as he set the syringe back down on the side table. "An entity?", asked Derek as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his pupils dilating a little as he gripped the examination table tighter, the metal groaning under the strain.

Scott's hand shot out to steady the Beta in an effort to keep him from falling off of the table, his hand gripping one of his arms as Stiles' hand came down on his other shoulder. "Easy, Der. You're still healing.", coaxed Stiles as he gave the shoulder under his hand a gentle squeeze. "Why am I not healing? What the hell is inside of me?", growled out Derek as his eyes narrowed in defense, flickering from green to their icy, neon blue. "Judging by just how black your eyes got, and the way you were speaking, you have an Incubus using your body as a host.", explained Deaton as he slid the side table away from near the examination table. The grip Stiles had on the wolf's shoulder tightened even more, his knuckles turning white under the force of his grip. "You know what that thing is?", asked Aiden as he walked up to the examination table and knelt down in front of Derek, locking his eyes onto those green ones. "An Incubus is usually a male demonic entity, but judging how his voice got a bit high when it spoke, it's a female. That's very rare and that can make it even harder to deal with in the long run.", explained Stiles with a hint of dread in his voice. "How do we get rid of it?", asked Ethan as he walked from Isaac's grip up to stand near the True Alpha. "Can we get rid of it?", asked Isaac anxiously as he walked up behind the Beta on the examination table. It looked as if they were caging Derek in, to give him comfort and to keep him from bolting.

"We need to know just how deep it has its clutches into Derek, just how much control it has over him. Without knowing that, we can't do much of anything. If we even so much as anger it, it could cause physical damage to him. Even kill him without warning.", explained Deaton as he looked from wolf to wolf. "How will we know exactly how much control it has over him?", asked Scott as he looked from his second in command to his Boss. "I won't be able to do it here; it will have to be at a hospital. Until Derek is fully healed from the wounds that he has now, I can't do the procedure.", explained the vet as he applied a clear salve onto the wounds on the Beta's neck, taking caution in the growl that he got when he touched the wolf's neck. "What do you have to do?", asked Derek as he tilted his head a bit to let the vet apply the salve to the back of his neck. "I'll have to put you under in an almost comatose state in order to get you to dwell deeper into your mind. It'll cause the Incubus to rise up.", explained Deaton as he walked over to the sink to rinse his hands of the salve. "Deep enough that no amount of medication, even some made by myself, will be able to pull you back. You will have to fight to have a right to your own mind and body, the fight will be internal. You'll have to restrained for the entire process.", explained the vet as he dried his hands on the towel before tossing it away. "And what if that doesn't work? What if Derek doesn't win that fight?", asked Stiles as he slowly trailed his hand up and down the blue eyed Beta's back.

"If Derek doesn't win and the Incubus regains full control over his body and mind, we'll have no other option but to put him down. I won't allow him to suffer.", explained the vet with a hint of dread in his dark eyes. All wolves in the room seemed to drift closer to Derek, parts of their bodies touching any part of the Beta's body that they could. "I will win, I'm not about to give myself up like that. If it comes to you putting me under, I will do whatever I need to in order to come back. I don't give up easily.", explained Derek as he felt the hand on his back clutch at his shirt tightly. "Scott, keep in contact with me. Let me know everything that is going on with Derek, and keep marks of the changes that occur. You need to alert the rest of the Pack, as quickly as possible. Derek, try to avoid contact to your neck for a while until the wounds heal. The salve will help.", explained Deaton. "Let's just get Derek home first, sleeping will help him heal. And Isaac knows exactly how to get him to fall asleep.", explained Scott with a smirk on his lips, as Isaac snickered from his position by the wolf. The golden eyed Beta walked up behind Derek and once again started to rub circles in the back of his neck, earning him a deep rumbling sound that resembled a purr. "You are such a softie.", teased Stiles as he smirked over at the pair.


End file.
